Talk:Jager (Wyrmskeep)
Please record the HP Result and the BR you are below: X360 * 51,726 HP at BR 89 - Merthos 17:26, 22 February 2009 (UTC) * ~ 39,000 HP at BR 37 on XBOX - Nutbar21 23:46, 1 June 2009 (UTC) *42,266 HP (based on damage done) at BR 47 --Brokendwarf 18:48, October 25, 2011 (UTC) PC * On the PC - 72,931 HP at BR 74 - Kadven 23:34, 30 March 2009 (UTC) * 70,014HP at BR54 on PC Version. Mecorx 05:14, 10 April 2009 (UTC) * had only ~45,000 at BR 22 --Zeion97 07:42, July 20, 2011 (UTC) PC Hard * 39 910HP @ BR 30. Zephyr135 07:11, May 17, 2010 (UTC) * 39 910HP @ BR12. Zephyr135 05:37, June 27, 2010 (UTC) * 38 375/39 910/41 507 @ BR10, * 48 557 @ BR50, * 62 108/67 867 @ BR55+ Zephyr 16:28, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gettings..! This guide is focused on the fight with Jager and Lob Omen inside Wyrmskeep. Well, I inadvertantly saved over my main file after defeating Gates of Hell, thinking after fighting two bosses in a row without a break inbetween, that SE wouldn't possibly make me fight a 3rd, who is harder than both put together >.>; well, theres that delusion out the window. I defeated Harpylia and Gates of Hell without any real difficulty at all 1st try even :P, but Jager and Lob Omen was destroying me. Well, I discovered my problem, its MUCH easier to use five Unions with 3 Units each instead of 3 Unions with 5 Units each. Lob Omen's AoE spells went from doing 1000-1500 to 200~755. Just watch out for Jager's Beatdown II. To start with have all unions take one group each. Keep a Union on Jager, and just have them dish out attacks, then when their HP drops below 1000, heal. Have another Union on Lob Omen, same thing with Jager, but heal around 700 HP. Then have other 3 Unions take out the Committee Members. My combo was using formation Arrow Of Athlum: ''' Unions 1 = Rush Unions 1 = Baulson Unions 1 = Caedmon Unions 2 = David Unions 2 = Blocter Unions 2 = Torgal Unions 3 = Fayre Unions 3 = Semry Unions 3 = Emmy Unions 4 = Permia Unions 4 = Rebacca Unions 4 = Pagus Unions 5 = Veronica Unions 5 = Thelma Unions 5 = Loki If u don't have exactly Thos in hand. Plaz 1 = High HP/DMG Dealer/Healing/Hebs (Restorative Herb, Vivification Herb, Life Powder, Restorative Tincture are very usefull) Plaz 2 = High HP with High Diffences Plaz 3 = Hihg DMG/Simi Healing abelitis/Hebs '''OPS: When it comes to hebs stock op on em before u go in Wyrmskeep. U will need em. If something goes worng duing the fight. just make use grp 1-3 got one of the mentioned aboved and group 5. After beating af few of the Committee Members u can have group 5 running heling the ohters. Then u can have em focus thier attacks on the boss's and ohter mobs. Ofc. There have there ohter abelitis and use em when u can. Hope this works out for u.. When i tryed this tac. I did it the first time. Ofc with all the ohters but with this formations it worked for me. Feel free to ask me on my talk page, if theres anything Q. --Firenixzus4ever 20:59, 28 March 2009 (UTC) I battled Jager, and found he can't multi-deadlock. Also, I managed to silence him at one point; I'll upload a screenshot somewhere as proof if you want me to. --HybridDragoness 10:47, September 18, 2009 (UTC) i manage to summon cyclops during the battle i'm not really sure the trigger but after my rush team down in the first round then i bring them in the second. by the third round the summon option was there. BR 27 using 3 union Bilqis 12:55, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I cant kill this Boss i dont know why but everytime he onehit my troops i tried 3 troops and 5 troops but the boss onhits me! I have BR 37 on PC. what can i do? Freaking hard and frustrating this game! -.- :Could be worse. At least he doesn't have Overdrive and Arcana. How many units are capable of reviving? What formations do you have? Equipment up to date (you can up to Daimyo/Elite's for most weapons)? Have you considered reducing the enemy numbers before taking on Jager and Lob Omen? Lob Omen tends to try flanking whoever to deadlocked with Jager, so you can use that to your advantage, if the union can tank the attacks. Try using formations to boost STR and DEF since most of the attacks thrown around are physical. I tend to use a Speed-focused formation to get rid of the accompanying enemy unions first, then focus on getting rid of Lob Omen by constantly Raidlocking it. It's not particularly bright as it constantly chases after Jager's assailants. So if a union deadlocks Lob Omen and it starts chasing the bait, then you can Raidlock it. A somewhat risky tactic, but that's what I would do. Zephyr 15:56, April 14, 2011 (UTC) uhh. beatdown.i hate this with all my life, wish i had omnistrike at the end to show him how to do it.. Hey, I'm just start playing this game about few month ago and also got stuck in Jager battle, I'd defeated gates of hell and harpylia without any difficulty but when it comes to Jager, he always beats my union easily.. My BR is about 66 or 67 on PC and I used 5 unions with each 3 people on the union.. If someone had a solution or tips for the battle, please help me.. Thank you before--Junjun sheep 06:51, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :This battle does tend to be a stumbling block for a few. IIRC (because I don't have my notes on me at the moment), the battle has already hit its max stat range. It would be best if your unions have at least 3K HP now since everything is likely going to hit pretty hard. You could always try resetting until you get Cyclops on the field on the first turn (I don't recommended this since you shouldn't rely on summons). Try to use formations that boost Physical Evasion and/or STR/DEF since most of the damage is going to be physical. If necessary, since most of the arts being used hit against a single unit anyways, collapse your unions down to 4. Or you could do something rather unconventional. If you have any relatively strong Hex units (or a Herbs unit with Vivification Herb/Tincture), put them in their own union, in the fastest formation you have. If Hex, they're going to attempt to heavily damage a union with one of their arts (this could also work with Invo or Evo, the art must target a union). If Herbs, then they're going to be on backup or distracting Jager for a little bit. You'll probably want 5 unions for this. If you want, I can link you to vids demonstrating that. :The one thing you should do is eliminate everything else before fighting against Jager and Lob Omen. They're much easier once you get rid of the other 4 unions. Just ignore the main bosses and focus on getting rid of those 4 since they're more likely to KO your unions. After that, you can lock the Lob Omen into an AI loop until Jager's down. Zephyr 20:45, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :: Thank's for your advice :) my union had a range of 2000~ HP but I re-setting all of the union so at least one union can have 3000~ HP even there's a union that have 1000~ HP but I can pass Jager--Junjun sheep 09:32, June 26, 2012 (UTC) My Summon is better then yours! I would have to suggest that anyone who is having problems with this battle just save prior to opening the door and initiating the fight. Continue to re-try for an immeadiate Cyclops summon. I got my butt whooped two times in a row, then on the third try Cyclops popped on turn one and went right after Jager causing the Lob Omen to also focus its attacks. With that damage sponge in place i was able to clear out all the troops and the Lob Omen before the Cyclops even went critical. Also of note, be ready for Critical Defense triggers on your Cyclops as he blocks and dodges frequently. His counterattack did a nice 12k to jager speeding the whole fight along. Cyclops ended up killing Jager one turn after Lob Omen fell. Only had to heal once after a nasty Blaster attack from the Lob Omen. Talk about simplicity! p.s. If only something like that could happen for The Fallen... BR 48 Xbox Czechmate0123 23:29, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :Too bad the game's rules explicitly block summons from being brought into play during The Fallen. It's because Wyngale is already occupying the Guest Union slot. Before anyone brings up the Blackdale segment and having 2 Guest Unions, the developers can work around their own rules for storyline reasons. There is one teensy problem with summoning... It seems to lock out Multicast and Talisman Guard. Zephyr 00:01, July 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I though of that also but you can still use Omnistrike or Multicast in japanese even if you have Cyclops on the field but its rare it only happened to me about 5 times during my 6 playthrough or maybe its just a glitch. You should not be able to use it since the Talisman's will disappear when Cyclops is summoned but I have regular Omnistrike when Namul Niram or Lob Omen it present since they dont affect the Talisman.--Remnant13 05:01, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Which is exactly why I said "seems to". It should technically block them, or at least severely reduce the trigger rate, as the Talisman is already in play with the Cyclops summoned. Zephyr 05:08, July 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::Rush's Blackout III took out all of Jager's reserve unions, and the Cyclops kept the Lob Omen distracted. Probably the easiest battle out of all the times I've fought them. --Brokendwarf 17:28, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Drops I noticed there are no drops listed for this boss aside from the gold reward for killing all the mobs. I picked up Stone x2 after defeating the boss. :The Stones are from Lob Omen. Check its page for the info. Zephyr 04:19, February 3, 2012 (UTC)